Cornell University Medical College, in collaboration with Columbia University School of Social Work and Teachers College, Columbia University, proposes to continue a MULTI-ETHNIC DRUG ABUSE PREVENTION CENTER 9MDAPRC). This application has grown out of a longstanding collaborative relationship between the investigators representing the participating institutions and their recognized need for feasible and eficacious interventions designed to prevent drug abuse and reduce avoidable morbidity and mortality in minority populations. The theme of the proposed Center will be "multi-ethnic drug abuse prevention over the life span." The structure of the Center will consist of two core divisions and four research projects. The functions of Core 1 will include administration, training, dissemination, and community liaisons. Core 2 will deal with data management and evaluation. The work of the Center is conceptualized in stages, with the focus of work during the initial funding period on African-American and Hispanic-American adolescents. Moreover, during the proposed funding peirod, the research of the center will focus on further testing school-based interventions for inner-city minority youth with an emphasis on long-term effectiveness and two projects examining mediating mechanisms. A secondary focus will be on collecting etiologic data to help us better understand the causes of drug abuse and its developmental progression among minority youth. In addition to having implications for theory, this information is important because it will facilitate the further refinement of current prevention strategies and the development of new ones.